Name Change
by Ronnie R15
Summary: Well any ways this is my own attempt to make sense of Zilla since it gets kind of confusing when people try to combine what were originally meant to be two different "Godzilla" universes.


Wow it's been a while! Well any ways this is my own attempt to make sense of Zilla since it gets kind of confusing when people try to combine what were originally meant to be two different "Godzilla" universes. I've also tried to help the 1998 movie's reputation since as soon as it became part of the original "Godzilla" series("Giant Monsters All-Out Attack" is were I think this was proven) it made every character look stupid for instance mistaking Zilla for Godzilla. I also know that this isn't perfect since the 1998 movie was never meant to be part of the original series so please be kind.

* * *

The legendary team H.E.A.T., which studies and destroys troublesome mutations with the help of the Godzilla or so one thought. Randy the intern today was simply surfing the net until he got the idea to look up Godzilla.

"What the heck Godzilla isn't a legendary monster from Japan he's from New York!" Randy then proceeded to read the page out loud. "Click here for the creature once mistaken for Godzilla".

"Alright now that's Godzilla!" Randy said happily as he continued to read. "Wait what! The G-mans name isn't Zilla and he certainly isn't also known as Gino or the American Godzilla, I got to tell Nick about this!"

The rest of the team was in another room doing random things before Randy burst through the door. "Everyone did you all hear they're saying Godzilla isn't Godzilla!"

NIGEL then randomly blurts out. "The boy speaks the truth!"

"I really wished you'd stop hacking NIGEL." Mendel said disappointed.

Randy then shouts out. "Didn't you people hear me? They're saying Godzilla isn't Godzilla!"

"You just found that out Randy?" Asked Nick a little surprised

"What do you mean just found that out?" Randy asked confused.

Elsie then spoke up. "That's actually old news Randy, the Japanese had a monster named Godzilla long before Zillas species even existed."

"Since when?" Randy said confused.

"Since about 1954, I can't believe you don't know this." Said Mendel.

Nick then spoke up. "Well technically the real Godzilla first appeared in 1954 only recently the Japanese released the information about it."

"Well that's good to know." Randy said sarcastically. "But how can they keep a giant monster a secret?"

Monique who was silently reading a book before speaking said. "It was only a secret to the general public."

"So Hicks knew what it was?" Randy asked before then asking. "How can the citizens not know about a giant monster destroying their country?"

Monique then closed her book and said. "Hicks didn't have the rank to know."

"The Japanese government also probably paid to keep them quiet." Nick said. "Some other countries were also probably in it."

Randy then asked. "Why?"

"Tourists." Mendel then answered. "With them comes money, no one would want to go if there are giant monsters."

"Though the information did leak out creating the urban legend Godzilla which is now fact." Elsie said.

Randy took in the information before he asked."Wait monsters, as in more then one?"

"Of course there's Mothra, Anguirus, Hedorah, King Ghidorah and more." Nick answered. "We get to know about this thanks to our work, not that it matters now since monsters have been appearing every where the information was released."

"Wait why was the information released?" Randy asked.

NIGEL then blurted out. "There can only be one!"

"Another Zilla was discovered in 2004 where it attacked Sydney, Australia." Nick answered. "And since the Zilla species was well known it was kind of hard to keep the secret."

"It's kind of scary though when you really think about that battle." Mendel suddenly said.

"Why?" Randy asked curiously.

"Because the true Godzilla came and killed it." Mendel answered.

Randy then smirked. "That must have been some fight!"

"The fight only lasted for 13 seconds, resulting in the Zillas death." Monique said plainly.

Surprised with this information Randy said. " So the G-M… I mean Z-Man would have lost!"

"That's unknown the Zilla species has a unstable DNA, each individual of the species has miner mutations." Nick said a little defensively. "Ours is more powerful then the original by substantial degree."

"While both the original and the one killed by Godzilla were virtually the same." Elsie said. "Though you are probably right even ours would have probably lost, he would just last much longer."

Randy was then about to ask something else but Mendel interupted. "Kid just look it up yourself." Mendel then went back to fixing NIGEL.

"That's all folks!" NIGEL then blurted out.

"I really hate you Randy." Mendel said sadly.

* * *

So what did you think good or bad, if it's bad please be kind.


End file.
